


Seduction

by NaruCosplay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruCosplay/pseuds/NaruCosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is horny and tries to seduce Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I wrote for someone on tumblr. Enjoy!

Levi had been lying on the bed for nearly twenty minutes with a book in hand. He had a cup of tea next to him that had gotten chilled from being neglected. It was no longer acceptable to drink by his standards, but he did not care as he flipped to the next page of his book. While he read, he failed to notice Eren standing under the doorframe. He was completely hypothesized in the world of the novel that even the sight of Eren in a loose top that hung for his shoulder and white panties did not capture his attention. The younger male crossed his arms as he glanced at his partner. 

His eyes roamed from Levi’s bare muscular top down to his sweatpants that he only wore in the privacy of his own home. Eren bit his lip, wondering if he was wearing anything under his pants. 

Eren strutted over to Levi, lip still caught in between his teeth, and got to the edge of the bed. He pulled himself onto it with one knee and placed the other on the other side of Levi’s hips. He sank down, letting his hips meet Levi’s. 

But Levi made no move and kept reading. 

Offended at his lover for ignoring him, Eren dropped his hands down to the top of Levi’s pants, brushing his fingertips along the others hipbones. He pressed his hardening clothed cock against Levi and closed his eyes, sighing at the relief he felt. He felt no hesitation to do it once again. Before Levi knew it, his mind had wandered to his boyfriend grinding down on him like a dog in heat. He tried to focus back on his book, but he could not for the life of him care about the story anymore. And so, he placed his book down on the nightstand, and put his hands behind his head. He watched Eren rubbing himself against his own hardened cock.

“Enjoying yourself?” Levi cooed.

Eren opened his eyes, hooded and glazed over with lust. He continued to grind down on Levi, letting quick breaths escape him.

“How’s the book?” He teased, glancing down at the bookmark in between the pages.

Levi bit his lip at the sight and lightly bucked up to meet Eren’s rhythm. 

“Not interesting enough.” Levi slipped a hand from behind his head and slid it up Eren’s bare thigh, “Not while you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but it's okay. Eren was successful. = w =


End file.
